The Dancing Duo
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: With sponsorship from Mr. Krabs, Spongebob & Patrick form a Dancing Duo Team at The Krusty Krab.


The Dancing Duo

\- With sponsorship from Mr. Krabs, Spongebob & Patrick form a Dancing Duo Team at The Krusty Krab.

Characters

Spongebob Squarepants

Patrick Star

Eugene H. Krabs

Squidward Tentacles

Krustomers

Gary The Snail

Pearl Krabs

Bubble Bass

Officer John (cameo)

The story starts at The Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs is in his office with buttloads of money. He films himself with his video camera.

MR. KRABS: This is Eugene H. Krabs! This is my message to my Math teacher if ye are still alive! Ye said I wouldn't amount to anything and that I would always be a loser! (Shows a small loan of a million dollars) WHO'S THE LOSER NOW?! ARRGH! ARRGH! ARRGH!

Mr. Krabs finishes filming and uploads his video to FishTube.

MR. KRABS: Take that!

Squidward suddenly bursts in trying to blow off some steam.

SQUIDWARD: Mr. Krabs! I demand my 2 week vacation NOW!

MR. KRABS: Since when did I say you could get a vacation? Nobody has had one since the Chum Famine of 59!

SQUIDWARD: I don't care! Please! The yellow menace and the big door knob are annoying the barnacles out of me!

MR. KRABS: Oh chill out Mr. Squidward! How bad can those kids be?

SQUIDWARD: Clearly you have no idea who they truly are!

An explosion is heard followed by bubble soap spraying into Mr. K's office. Spongebob & Patrick burst in laughing making their explosive bubbles.

MR. KRABS: Okay, now I get ye point.

SPONGEBOB: Hey Mr. K! These explosive bubbles are so much fun! You have to make them a hobby when there aren't that much customers around!

PATRICK: And they're delicious!

Patrick blows a bubble, swallows it and his face explodes.

PATRICK: Extreme!

MR. KRABS: No! Nobody makes a profit over bubbles son!

SPONGEBOB: Well we need to add some pizazz, it will spruce things up.

MR. KRABS: Give me a break! The Krusty Krab has had the utmost pizazz in forever! Me ceilings are one good example!

A quick scene out in the dining area shows some pieces of cardboard falling from the ceiling since it is made of it. Some light bulbs also flicker out due to a lack of paid electricity bills.

SQUIDWARD(sarcastically): Yep Mr. Krabs, you are real lively.

Spongebob gives up and pouts sadly. Squidward browses through his IPod and Patrick proceeds to leave until a light bulb shines.

PATRICK: I got it! Let's dance!

MR. KRABS: What?!

SPONGEBOB: What do you mean Patrick?

PATRICK: Spongebob! Let's form a dancing duo team or whatever! I have been an expert dancer since my mom conceived me!

SPONGEBOB: Um

MR. KRABS: No! No dancing!

A thought bubble appears over Krabs' head and another Mr. Krabs bonks the brain.

MR. KRABS: I got it! You lads dance for a PROFIT! Form a duo and perhaps we can take in some pizazz.

SPONGEBOB: Dancing Duo it is!

PATRICK: Wait what were we doing again?

SQUIDWARD: Dancing you morons. Of which I will be the star attraction of!

MR. KRABS: Aha! Nope!

SQUIDWARD: WHY NOT?!

MR. KRABS: Remember 1987, that um incident, the reason why I no longer allow disco balls!

SQUIDWARD: Pfft.. simpleton.

The scene cuts to evening time. Squidward is setting up the strobe lights while some customers come in purchasing their tickets from Krabs at the front door for a $10 fee.

DENIZEN: This dance show better be worth it, that was all I had earned since Christmas!

DENIZEN 2: Let's hope it ain't "Disco Squidward" again, October 1987 gave me enough nightmares.

DENIZEN: Tell me about it.

Squidward stands behind the denizens fuming at the mouth. Spongebob peeks out of the bathroom before retreating back in. Him & Patrick are changing into dance uniforms.

SPONGEBOB: Wow a lot of people are showing up. Do you need help Pat?

Patrick struggles to fit in the costume.

PATRICK: Spongebob! Please! I'm trying to focus!

Patrick's brain leaks black smoke before he opens his conehead and replaces his worn out brain with another.

SPONGEBOB: Sorry, I'm just nervous.

PATRICK: You'll be fine! Especially with Dr. Patrick on the dance floor! With my mom's radio!

SPONGEBOB: Atta boy Patrick!

PATRICK: That's Super Awesome Doctor Patrick Starfish to you mister!

SPONGEBOB(begins heading into a stall to change): Ok, ok, just prepare your radio.

PATRICK: I'm using a limbo stick! Stop playing stupid Spongebob!

A coconut bonks Patrick on the head.

PATRICK: Why am I in a dance uniform?

Outside in the dining area, Gary, Pearl & Bubble Bass arrive who will be the judges.

MR. KRABS: Nice to have you here gents! (Then to Pearl) Especially you my little girl!

PEARL: Dad please stop you're embarrassing me!

BUBBLE BASS: Pfft, drama queen.

GARY: Meow Meow

The judges go to take their seats.

MR. KRABS: Errgh! Where are the boys?! The show begins in 1 minute! I can't afford to lose more money!

Squidward walks up in a speedo.

SQUIDWARD: Squidward en speedo! Speed dancing with a cephalopod twist! What do you think?

MR. KRABS: I think ye look like a barnacle head.

Mr. Krabs scampers away to get Spongebob & Patrick. Squidward angrily tears off his speedo only to hear a whistle and turn to see Officer John approach and place a ticket on him for being naked.

Krabs enters the bathroom.

MR. KRABS: SPONGEBOB! PATRICK! Please hurry! We're beginning now!

SPONGEBOB: Just give me a minute, you won't be disappointed!

PATRICK: And that is Super Awesome Doctor Sta..!

MR. KRABS: Don't push it ye simple minded doofus!

Mr. Krabs scampers out to the dining area.

SPONGEBOB(voice only): Okay Super Awesome Dr. Patrick Starfish, I am ready!

Patrick stares at Spongebob, who is offscreen. He is amazed.

PATRICK: Uh uh uhh, please uh call me Patrick.

The scene cuts to the beginning of the show.

MR. KRABS: And now ladies and gentlelads! All fish alike and all your wallets! Squidward! Strobe lights on!

Squidward reluctantly turns the lights on still thinking he should be the dancer on that podium.

MR. KRABS: GIVE IT UP FOR DANCEBOB & SUPER AWESOME DOCTOR PATRICK STARFISH! Wow that was a mouthful.

The audience claps and cheers. Gary, Pearl & Bubble Bass intently look on.

The curtain opens and the camera reveals Spongebob & Patrick both in purple dance tanktops with stars on them. The audience intently looks at them.

DENIZEN: WELL?! DANCE!

Spongebob takes a deep breath before smiling and skipping around the dance floor as tranquil notes sound. He then changes into a flower uniform and begins throwing many flowers into the audience.

PEARL: What the?!

BUBBLE BASS: I thought this was going to be rock-n-roll.

SPONGEBOB: It is!

Spongebob snaps his fingers and the pleasant music turns into rocking out. Patrick then begins dancing like a madman.

PATRICK: WE WILL! WE WILL! ROCK YOU!

The audience claps like in the actual song. Bubble Bass jams out white Pearl groans since she hates rock. Gary films with his phone.

Patrick proceeds to break dance on the floor while Spongebob continues his flower moves. The music constantly alternates between tranquil and rocking out.

Suddenly, both stop.

DENIZEN: HEY?! WHAT THE?!

Mr. Krabs breathes heavily with a paper bag since he does not want to lose his earnings even going as far as writing "NO REFUNDS" on his shirt.

Squidward then comes up onto the stage with his jukebox and is in a pink speedo this time. Disco music then sounds and Squidward repeatedly shakes his butt to the people.

DENIZEN: BOOO!

DENIZEN 2: HISS!

PEARL: So out of style!

SQUIDWARD: You simpletons! This is what real dancing is like!

PATRICK: ROCK OUT!

SQUIDWARD: What the?! AAAH!

Patrick sends Squidward off the stage while shaking his own butt and the rock music returns as well as the cheers and even Bubble Bass breakdancing himself. Squidward is stuck in between the window.

SQUIDWARD: I hate my life.

The dancing continues with the denizens joining in either throwing flowers or rocking out. Mr. Krabs jumps in joy receiving profit after profit. Squidward is arrested by Officer John for intruding and trying to revive "Disco Squidward."

SQUIDWARD: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Squidward is loaded away to jail. Spongebob & Patrick proceed to their final send off dance by blowing a huge bubble and it explodes which causes a roar of applause in the audience. The friends finish.

MR. KRABS: MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!

Gary, Pearl & Bubble Bass write down their scores. Gary gives a 10, Pearl an 8.9 only because, it's not her style and Bubble Bass gives an 11. Spongebob & Patrick bow glad to create this chaotic and fun night. A shot of the Krusty Krab from the outside is shown in all time cheer and fun.

The next morning arrives, the dining area is a mess from the previous night. Spongebob, Patrick & Mr. Krabs are in the office.

MR. KRABS: This was the best money maker of all time! You two are legends! I'll even issue a raise in your salary Spongebob! Well not really.

SPONGEBOB: YAY!

PATRICK: Whoo!

MR. KRABS: And you got two more gigs booked at the mall and the apartment Bubble Bass lives in owned by his mother!

Squidward walks in having been bailed out.

SQUIDWARD: I hate dancing.

SPONGEBOB: Oh Squidward! You can dance with us at our next gigs!

Spongebob, Patrick & Mr. Krabs laugh and eventually Squidward. Patrick then breaks the silence.

PATRICK: Wait for real?


End file.
